Give Me The Parting Glass
by shikigami chan
Summary: 'Of all the comrades that ever I had, They are sorry for my going away.' Larrikin died during the war saving Vex but now he is unable to move on, stuck by a weird link to a girl being swept away in the tide of war. Unable to do anything he is forced to watch the war around him shift and turn. Maybe he is able to save and guide a life despite being dead and everything. Larrikin-OC
1. Chapter 1

_Finally got my happiness back sort of. _

_Anyways I re-read Skulduggery Pleasant: Death Bringer which kind of inspired this story._

_I had to pretty much make up Larrikin's character (minus Larrikin's humor which is depicted in the book briefly) so bare with me._

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Skulduggery Pleasant or its characters but if I would love to own Ravel and Vex ;)_

* * *

_**Give me love like her,**_

1905 -A small city in the County of Galway

Sheets rustled as the lithe form twisted and turned against the binding fabric. Soft mumblings of incoherent words were spoken, head rolling from one side to the other leaving soft dark strands of hair to fall across her forehead and face. Legs twisted lashing out to kick the heavy blankets off her form and over the edge of the mattress.

_Serpine moved stealthily creeping up towards the unaware blonde man. Raising his skinless, blood coated hand as he moved closer to attack his target. "Vex!" he screamed sprinting quickly moving to intercept the attack. He acted out of instinct pushing Vex out of the way leaving him to fall to the hard ground. Arms stretched out in a protective stance, the purple vapour hand pointed at his form as the necromancer beam of energy hit him. Sharp treacles of pain ripped through his being unable to do anything but voice screams full of pure pain and agony. "Larrikin!" that was the last sound that he heard before the world went cold and heavy. _

A Loud scream left her lips at the vivid vision leaving sharp treacles of pain that lashed out against her nerves. Trying to escape the dull, diluted version of pain, she let tears slip down her cheeks, rolling onto the side and off the mattress.

A sharp hiss left lips as she sprawled out across the cool floorboards rubbing the aching area off her shoulder. Leaving her forehead against the cool surface she tried to calm her erratic heart and breathe. Frigid air lapped against the light sheen of sweat coated across heated skin which had resulted from the terror previously witnessed. Hair and nerves stood on end, it felt as if someone had stabbed millions of tiny little pins into every inch of skin and then set her on fire. Her skin ached and temples throbbed she was positive that she was the peach colour with all the blood rushing under her skin.

The pain eventually faded along with most of her body heat leaving her shivering against the slick sheen of sweat and the cold draft blowing into her room. Muttering various soft curses under her breathe as she stretched out the various stiff and sore joints and muscles of her figure. Soft feet padded against the hard surface of the wood as she sat at her vanity gazing at her ashen appearance and shadowed eyes. Shaky fingers moved to wipe silvery trails of saline off her cheeks.

Leaning elbows against the ebony surface, resting her head against her palms. A rough sigh of hot breathe bellowed off cold skin.

"Are you alright, Miss?"

'**Cause lately I've been waking up alone**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the criticism and the review, satire ;)

* * *

_**Paint splattered tear drops on my shirt,**_

The cool water tricked and eased the tight, rough feeling at the back of her throat. Setting down the glass she pulled the fabric of her silk robe tighter around her form. Glancing over at the apparition of the man seated on her patch work quilt that moments earlier she witnessed die. Releasing a rough sigh she ran a hand through her unruly wavy tresses before warily moving to stand before him.

Silence accompanied them as she struggled to break the man out of thoughts whose head was resting in his hands. Waiting for him to acknowledge her presence or say something. Refusing to stand like a statue any longer she cleared her throat softly before questioning, "Do you know why you're here?"

He gazed back at her briefly before shrugging. "No idea, one minute I was protecting my friend, I remember pain and then everything went black. The next thing I knew I got this strong feeling it was kind of like a tug at my conscious to move towards it or something and the next thing I was standing over there," he indicated the corner of her room opposite her vanity.

She pondered over this information quickly not liking the idea that he was drawn to this place/her for some reason. She had enough things to worry about with this war going on than to ponder over why some spirit of a man was currently occupying her room.

She smoothed the seam of her robe between her finger and thumb absentmindedly as she continued to stare at him making Larrikin feel slightly uncomfortable. "Miss?"

"Hmm," She questioned, snapping out of her thoughts. Seeing his questioning gaze, she let out another sigh that this situation seemed to breed like bunnies. "I'm a sensitive and I only saw your death tonight. This-"

She cut herself off a frown marring her lips; Larrikin mirrored her frown reminiscing briefly over his death. Larrikin for his part didn't comment on his death or deny it the memory of pain was too fresh in his mind along with the relief and darkness that accompanied it.

"Normally I can see things months, years before they happened but I've never been able to see the past before. What's more concerning is I felt a watered down version of the pain you felt, I'm worried this shouldn't be happening!"

His jaw tightened at her words and the furrowing of his brows was anything but subtle.

"That's not the problem here, Mevolent's allies are moving and Serpine is making his move in Wales, and I'm where ever the hell this is!" Larrikin snapped. "And Vex could be-" he shook his head ruffling dark strands of hair he interrupted his current train of thought. He didn't like the idea of his friend's death and denied that it would occur after he just saved him.

"Ireland, you're in Ireland," she added in a small voice.

"Bloody wonderful!" Larrikin exclaimed hazel eyes staring angrily at her jade ones before pushing himself up and stalking out of the room.

Talking a seat on the bed that he had previously occupied, she couldn't stop the tear drops that splattered against her robe. Half-heartedly wiping them off her cheeks as they continued to fall, holding back sobs, the tight clenching feeling accumulated at the back of throat again. Shoulders shuddered as the vision (that was more like a nightmare) and tonight's events took its toll on her emotional state leaving the flood gates to overflow.

Moving reluctantly off the bed she moved off the bed and followed after him. Moving around the small cottage she pushed open the rickety door and stepped out onto the veranda. She leaned against the wall as she watched Larrikin try and push his out into the field only to stop short like a glass barrier. He slammed his fists a few times again only to have his advances to bounce back.

He moved away to stalked along the veranda again muttering various curses under his breath. "Why can't I leave?!" he demanded as the door forcefully slammed shut on its own accord.

She wrapped her arms around herself, scared. An angry spirit was a dangerous one they tended to be able to move or break objects during emotional outbursts.

"I don't know."

Sitting down warily next to him she waited for him to calm down. His breathing eased and his shoulder slumped after a few minutes. "Why am I here?"

She blinked warily at him before answering, "I don't know."

A shaky sigh left his heavy chest as he sat down next to her.

After a few moments had passed and the tension eased, she questioned, "Do you want me to look for your friend, Vex?"

Larrikin met her eyes and his expression riddled with guilt gave a brief nod. She closed her eyes calming her own emotions down. Larrikin waited a few moments before questioning, "Do you have a name?"

She smiled eyes still closed, "Elena Cove."

"Larrikin."

_**Told you I'd let them go**_


End file.
